Ididn't Do it For Her
by natcat5
Summary: Freddie gave up his six month cruise for Sam! But he SWEARS that he didn't do it for her. He hates Sam...doesn't he? Freddie's POV. Read, enjoy, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first fanfiction, entitled I DIDN'T DO IT FOR HER, starring, Fredward Benson! **

**(presses button on remote that plays applause) **

**Yay! Freddie! Okay, please be kind and review, and be kind **_**when **_**you review. Constructive criticism people! **

_**Disclaimer**_

***I do not own Icarly, nor do I own the characters of Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, or Carly Shay. I do own the plot, however. Oh, I also don't own the movie **_**Titanic, **_**which, while it may seem random now, is something I do have to mention. **

**Okay, enjoy! **

**Ididn't do it for her **

I didn't do it for her.

I _swear. _

Like I said, I am not _friends _with that _thing. _Sure I may have said a few dopey things at her birthday party, but that was in a happy atmosphere and was before she mutilated my clothes!

Giving up my ticket to send Missy away was just...spontaneous. Sam was _really _sad, and a sad Sam is a mad Sam, so really I was helping myself.

I swear.

It didn't help that Carly found out and gave me that stupid look, like she was thinking something that she _really _shouldn't be thinking about. I didn't want Carly to find out, I mean, what if she thought I _liked _Sam or something? Carly is my one true love.

Right?

I mean, I've loved Carly for forever and a day, and Sam tortures me constantly in ways I can't describe.

But I kissed Sam.

....

Just to get it over with. We only kissed so that neither of us would get teased or picked on any more (not that _Sam _was getting teased). It didn't _mean _anything. I don't _like _her.

Right?

Unfortunately, there's this annoying voice in the back of my head that is _always _contradicting me. I'll think to myself _I love Carly, _and the voice will say, _You love Sam. _I'll think to myself _Sam's a crazy she-beast, _and the voice will say, _Sam's a smokin' hot she-beast. _

And then I scream and start hitting my head involuntarily.

Usually in the presence of Sam.

Like she needed _more _of a reason to think I'm a dork.

Not that I _care _what she thinks.

Because I don't.

I swear.

I love Carly.

Right?

"_5, 4, 3, 2...." _

"Hi this is Carly!"

"I'm Sam-o-ram-o!"

"And this is Idairy!"

"Where you can get low-fat milk for a very good price!" Sam said, getting right up close to the camera, and therefore to me. My face flushed and I took an involuntary step backwards.

"Sam!" said Carly, with mock indignation. "Yeeees Carly!" said Sam, skipping back to stand beside Carly. "This is not Idairy!" said Carly, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. Sam was confused, she turned to me. "This isn't Idairy?" she said with a pout. "Nope!" I replied, "This is..."

"Icarly!" finished Carly and Sam together. "Where, unfortunately, you cannot get low-fat milk for a very good price," said Sam with a comical sad face. She pushed a button on her remote and an 'Awwwww' track played. "Fortunately, you can get great comedy, two hot girls-,"

"And one nerdo dorko major," said Sam, interrupting Carly.

I didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt Sam's good mood. She'd been flying high since Missy had 'won' that cruise and hadn't physically harmed me in over a week. I wanted to keep it going for as long as I could.

"Now Sam, you should be nicer to Freddie, you owe him a lot!" said Carly with a secretive smile in my direction. I blushed and scowled at her. Sam laughed. "All I owe Freddork over there is a wedgie, I haven't given him one in over a week!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head, as if just realizing it.

"Thanks a lot Carly," I muttered, dropping my gaze to the floor.

I couldn't look up anymore, for the sad reason that the little voice in my head was telling me how much her eyes sparkled when she was happy. How cute Sam looked whenever she shook her head and blonde hair went everywhere.

I wondered what that beautiful hair felt like...

I let out an involuntary shriek and dropped the camera.

Carly and Sam stopped what they were doing, dancing randomly, and looked at me. "What's wrong Fredweird, anti-bacterial underpants riding up?" said Sam scornfully. I blushed _again _and picked up the camera, but didn't say anything. "Okay..." said Carly with a quizzical look on her face. "Next on ICarly..."

"What was that Freddie?" asked Carly, after the show was over and we were sitting on her couch downstairs. I pouted. "Nothing," I growled. Carly laughed. "Oh yeah, 'cause nothing involves you shrieking like a little girl and dropping the camera, than looking at the floor for the entire episode and turning the colour of a tomato whenever we said something to you," she giggled. I looked away from her. That wasn't true, I only blushed when _Sam _said something to me...

"Hey Carly! Nub," said Sam as she came in from the kitchen, carrying a turkey leg. "You know Sam, I don't even know these things are in my fridge until you eat them," said Carly with a shake of her head. Sam grinned. "Well aren't you glad you have me then!" she said, plopping herself down between me and Carly. I blushed again as her hair-and her scent-hit me in the face and her flailing arm brushed my cheek. "Watch it Puckett!" I snapped. Sam looked at me, a look of contempt on her face. "Aw, look at Fredward, getting all grumpy!" she teased.

That did it.

I don't know why, but after the kiss, and more recently, after I gave up my cruise, I can't stand to be around Sam, and if I am, I basically bite her head off for every little thing. It's weird but true.

So after she said that, I got up and left, slamming the door behind me, wishing I was on _my _cruise.

I didn't give it up for her, it was just a random act.

That I wish she knew about.

And would thank me for.

And would rush into my arms like Rose did to Jack and apologize and we'd be together until I froze to death in the Atlantic ocean.

Wait....._what?!!!!!!!_

**My first fanfic, which takes place after ireunite with missy. Please comment! Do you want me to keep going? **


	2. Nubs, Dorkwads, and the Darkside

**Okay, wow. CRAZY response to the first chapter! I am shocked that so many people liked this fanfic. I also had some good criticism that I hope I put to good use in this chapter! **

**Shout out to **_**etnies-element-khai, **_**thanks for the heads up! I kinda know that he's a little OOC, but that was kinda the point. Sam's messing with his head! I'm probably going to really play that up in upcoming chapters. Sorry if Freddie was hard to understand! **

**Major shout out to laura (), my first reviewer EVER! I can't even begin to describe the giddy rush your review gave me!**

**Okay, **_**Disclaimer, **_

**I do not own Icarly, or the characters of Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, or Gibby. I also do not own Star Wars, or Hayden Christensen (though I **_**soooo**_** wish I did)! **

**Oh, btw, this chapter is from Sam's POV**

_**Nubs, Dorkwads, and the Dark Side of the Force**_

Ugh, what is with that nub!

I mean, first he acts like a total dorkwad throughout all of icarly and then he gets all jerk-faced and runs out on me!

I mean me and Carly.

He ran out on me and Carly.

_Ugh. _

Seriously, what is his problem? He's been acting all mean and junk for the past...since....FOR A LONG TIME! It's annoying! If he was gonna do nothing but guy-pms around me, than why the heck did he....

.....kiss......

AUGH!! Stupid tech-nerd-dork-person!

He's getting the wedgie of his life when I see him.

I mean, look at what he's doing to me!

Messing up Icarly, being all grumpy, and making my stomach feel like I just ate something healthy....all fluttery and junk.

It just figures, I'm in a great mood after the ex-bestfriend from heck gets shipped off on a cruise to god knows where, and as soon as she leaves, freddork becomes moody Mcmoody pants!

Sometimes, a girl just can't win.

Of course, Freddie doesn't consider me a _girl. _I'm a blonde-headed demon in his eyes. He doesn't look at me the way he looks at Carly.

Not that I care! The two of them could go and be all brunette together and I wouldn't bat an eye. Just give me a slice...or twelve slices...of ham, and I'd be good to go. I little mustard, some Fred...

I mean bread! Some bread!

_Ugh. _

Listen, I do not _like him. _I think he is a disgusting amoeba-like organism that's only function is to spout useless dork information and scream like a little girl! I mean, there was that thing, with the thing, on his fire escape...but that was...nothing! Absolutely nothing! I just did it so that those bozos would stop teasing him...and I only wanted them to stop teasing him because Carly was breathing down my neck. I don't care about the little dweeb, and I definitely do NOT care about that kiss!

Right?

"Sam, do you know what's going on with Freddie?"

I pulled my backpack out of my locker as Carly looked at me worriedly.

I knew why she was concerned. Freddie had been avoiding us all week; he hadn't even shown up for rehearsal, and today was when we did Icarly. Stupid nub, always messing up everything...why did he have to mess up everything?!

I slammed my locker shut.

"No. Why the heck would I know what goes through the dork's dorkish mind; I don't care what the heck is up with him! He needs to stop being all jerkish around me and be...I dunno, less jerkish! Or better yet, I don't care what the heck he does! He can keep being jerkish for as long as he wants! He could turn into bloody Darth Vader and I wouldn't care! But not the hot Hayden Christensen version, oh no, he'd be the bald version with the scars, and the icky breathing...and the...the...and....Freddie is not hot!" I screeched at my best friend.

Carly stared at me, her dark brown eyes wide.

I glared at her, and then whipped my head around, feeling the gazes of the other students in the hallway resting on me. They all stared, wondering if the great Sam Puckett had finally cracked.

"WHAT?!!" I screamed. "YOU WANT SOME! YOU WANT SOME OF THE SAM! YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ME! BRING IT! **BRING IT ON!!!!!" **

With an Amazon like yell, I charged the person nearest to me-Gibby-and started beating him savagely with my backpack. His pleas of mercy and Carly's attempts to reason with me didn't register, because in my mind, I wasn't beating up Gibby.

In my mind, I was beating up Freddork.

"Sam," I looked over towards Carly, who was sitting beside me on her couch in her apartment. "Yes Carly?"

"You know how earlier I asked you if you knew what was going on with Freddie?" she asked tentatively. I tensed, squeezing the bacon strip in my hand as if it was the nub's head. I turned my head slowly, the bacon crumbling into bits in my clenched fist.

Carly's eyes widened as pieces of bacon fell onto her couch and carpet. "I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled nervously. I growled dangerously in response. My dark-haired friend smiled nervously again. "Um...I was just wondering...is whatever it is that is going on with Freddie...," she swallowed, looking around uneasily.

"What is it Shay?" I asked impatiently. Carly smiled weakly. "Just checking the immediate area for possible projectiles before I continue," she answered truthfully, moving as far away from me as the couch would allow.

I growled again, unclenching my fist to let the rest of the bacon fall ominously to the floor. Carly watched it fall, her eyes wide.

"Oh, dear," she whispered.

"Carly," I growled, moving closer to her on the couch and leaning towards her. Carly let out a little squeak and leapt up.

"Never mind. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I mean people may think it might have been something or something, but not me! Even if it was, and I'm right, and that is this and you and him and....it doesn't matter! Because it's nothing!" she screeched, practically running into the kitchen to hide behind the counter.

Losing my patience, I leapt to my feet, hands clenched into fists as I stalked towards my friend.

Just then, Freddie walked in.

At first, I didn't notice and I stepped towards Carly menacingly.

"Carly," I growled, "Listen very closely, because I'm not going to threaten you twice. In approximately thirty seconds, you are going to tell me exactly what you were going to say about whatever the heck is going on with the dorkwad, and why the heck it would concern me! Oh, and that whole thing you just did with the that and the this and the me and him....yeah, we're gonna talk about that too! Because whatever this is, and that is, there is no me, and no him! So talk!" I screamed.

There was silence in the Shay living room.

"Must you always be so belligerent?"

I whirled around to see none other than Fredward Benson standing by the door.

When I first saw him, my jaw dropped. Not because I was surprised to see him –we were supposed to be doing Icarly –but because of what he looked like.

Now, not that I watch and document what the little dork looks like on a daily basis, but he's always struck me as being relatively _neat. _His hair was always combed and his clothes were ironed and all nerdish and junk. The Freddie I saw before me now had wild, messy hair, wrinkled, baggy jeans that revealed _way _too much boxer, and a gray hoodie that was ripped in many places.

I heard a wet popping sound from behind me as Carly's jaw also dropped.

I regained my composure and crossed my arms. "Must you always use weird, big words to make yourself feel more important?" I shot back at him. Freddie raised an eyebrow (he's always doing that) and walked towards me.

I took an involuntary step back, feeling my face heat up as he approached me.

What the heck was the matter with me? It was just the stupid nub...making my stomach do that fluttery thing again....

As he got closer and closer, I felt my breath catch in my throat, but I kept a bored, defiant look on my face, glaring at him evenly.

Then, he walked right by me.

It was like...I dunno, a truck hit me or something. Don't ask me why, but when he passed me to go talk to Carly it made me feel...crummy.

Folding my arms across my stomach and trying to keep the stricken look off my face, I turned to watch my best friend talk to the nub I would cross multiple galaxies for, until the day he turned to the dark side to try and save my-

............................................................................

_WHAT?!!!!!!! _

**Due to the crazy response I got, I am going to continue this fanfic until...the story finishes itself. I think I've got an idea of what's going to happen next, and the next chapter will probably be from Carly's POV. **

**Please review, even if it's just one word! **


	3. The Imagination is a Deadly Thing

**Hola! I am back! It is I! Back from my super long respite! **

**Sorry for the wait guys, I could give you an excuse, but really, I've just been really lazy. **

**Okay, this next chapter was not in Carly's POV like I said, but back to our favourite dorkwad. I'd just like to say, that it was extremely different to write. There are some scenes in here that made me want to tear my brains out. You'll know 'em when you see 'em. **

***Disclaimer **

**I do not own Icarly, or the characters of Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, or Marissa Benson. **

**Freddie POV **

I'm. Going. Insane!

Every time I see a blonde girl, every time I see a blonde _boy, _everytime I see anything yellow, I think of Sam! Her face, her hair, her smile, her lips...

GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm losing my mind!

I can't concentrate on anything! I can't do anything at all! I _failed _my English test yesterday! Me! Freddie! I handed in a blank paper! When Ms. Briggs saw it she fainted!

And you know what? I didn't care! Because Sam was making fun of me, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her!

All week I've been in this mental slump. I forget to comb my hair, I wear un-ironed, un-washed clothes, I forget belts and spend the day with my pants around my ankles, and worse things!

A couple of days ago, I was pouring milk into a bowl of cereal, when I realized that the bowl was blue. Simultaneously, I remembered that Sam had blue eyes.

And then, I was lost.

All it took was a blue bowl, and I got sucked into it.

A fantasy.

Yes, it's as horrible and pathetic as it sounds.

"_H-hey Sam?" _

_Sam whirled around, her golden hair sending a shimmer through the air as she turned. She smiled at me, her beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling and her wide smile lighting up the air around her._

"_Yes Freddie?" no nicknames, no mockery, just Freddie. _

_I smiled nervously. "You...you look really pretty today," I stammered, pushing a hand through my wavy, perfectly placed dark brown locks. _

_Sam's eyes widened in surprised, bringing out even more of a glimmer in them. _

"_Wh-what? You really think so? You think I'm pretty?" she asked, happiness radiating from her. She let out a girlish giggle and twirled a lock of her hair around her pinkie finger. _

_I smiled again and brushed a bit of hair away from her face. _

"_Yeah...I really do," I said in a deep, seductive voice. _

_Sam let out a gasp and her face flushed. "Oh Freddie!" she exclaimed, stepping closer. _

_With a suggestive raise of my eyebrows, I too, stepped forward. _

"_Freddie...." she sighed. _

"_Sam...." I replied. _

"_Freddie," _

"_Sam," _

"_Freddie," _

"_Sam," _

"_Freddie! Fredward Benson!" Suddenly, Sam produced a rolled up newspaper and proceeded to hit me with it. _

"_Huh?" _

That's when I snapped out of my daydream and realized that I had just drenched the counter, the floor, and myself in milk. My mom was staring at me in shock, a rolled up newspaper in her hand (go figure!).

"Freddie, are you okay? Did something bite you? Did a rash act up! Are you brain haemorrhaging? Say something!"

That's when I said something along the lines of 'blonde-headed angel,' and my mom decided that I had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the sudden lack of Tick baths, and decided that we were going to start them again, _and _I had to attend therapy twice a week.

And my mom made me spend the morning smothered in anti-bacterial cream to make sure the milk I had spilled all over myself didn't go bad and turn into a horrible flesh eating bacteria.

Thank you. Thank you so very much Sam!

And my imagination. It's been very naughty lately.

All that from a blue bowl! I don't even want to think about what would happen if I ran into the _real _Sam. I'd probably start babbling like an idiot, start having a fantasy, get yelled at, blurt out something that should have stayed in my imagination and get slapped.

No, I think I'll just avoid Sam until either I graduate, or she's in jail. Whichever comes first.

"Freddie?"

I turned my head from where I had been staring blankly at the wall, looking at my Mother with wide, spaced out eyes. She looked back at me, her eyes full of concern.

"Freddie, are you okay? Is the therapy not helping? We can schedule more appointments," she said, reaching across the table to hold my hand. I stared at it blankly, noticing that her shirt sleeve was yellow.

Yellow....

_Sam was wearing golden yellow tank top, on top of a dark purple skirt with golden floral designs dancing along the hem and up the side. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed elegantly over her bare shoulders, and a purple hibiscus sat behind one ear. She was sitting on a bench beside a calm, peaceful river, looking sad and alone. _

_I walked over to her, concerned, my dark brown locks blowing majestically in the wind. _

"_Sam?" I said, sitting beside her on the bench. She let out a little gasp as she turned to look at me, her beautiful blue eyes widening and her face flushing adorably. _

"_Oh! Freddie! What are you doing here?" she said, sniffing slightly. I noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek, and placed my hand under her chin, turning her head to face me. With my other hand, I wiped the tear from her face, her skin soft and smooth under my touch._

"_What wrong Sam?" I asked, distraught at seeing her so sad. The blonde-haired beauty looked sadly at me. _

"_Oh Freddie, it's just that...everyone sees me as this tough, bad girl. I am but....I'm also so much more underneath...I wish somebody could see that...," more tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned away from me. _

"_Sam!" I said sternly. Her head whirled back towards me in shock, startled by my rough, yet amazingly sexy voice. _

"_Freddie?" she whispered, surprised. I smiled at her. _

"_Oh Sam, can't you see yet? I've known that about you for so long now. I know that you're a beautiful soul underneath that tough exterior, and I've been trying for so long to get in! You block me out so much Sam...can't you see how much I care about you?" I said, taking her hand. Sam stared at me in shock, then an overjoyed smile spread across her face. _

"_Oh Freddie!" she exclaimed, a lifetime of longing spilling out in her voice. _

_I smiled, and leaned closer to the blonde goddess in front of me..._

"Freddie!"

I jerked my head up and looked at my Mother's concerned face.

"Freddie, what is the matter with you?!" she practically screamed, looking close to hysterics. I didn't reply, my face bright red as I remembered the fantasy I had just been immersed in. I turned my head away from my Mother, trying to focus my attention elsewhere.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the purple calendar on the wall.

And the circled date.

I whipped my head around to the clock on the wall, and realized that today was the day we did Icarly, I hadn't been to rehearsal all week, and we went online in less then ten minutes!

I jumped up, knocking the chair backwards and causing my Mom to jump back in surprise.

"Sorry Mom, I gotta go," I said, grabbing my laptop from where it lay under the table (don't ask me how it got there, everything nowadays is a blur), and ran out the door, ignoring my Mother's cries of protest.

I couldn't miss Icarly, the girls would never forgive me.

Sam would never forgive me.

Nope, I had to go. Had to face the blonde-headed demon who was torturing me mentally even when she wasn't around.

Had to face her.

And pray that my imagination didn't get to out of hand.

When I opened the unlocked door to Carly's apartment, the first thing I saw (of course) was Sam. She was facing away from me, looking at Carly with her fists clenched.

"Carly," she growled, "Listen very closely, because I'm not going to threaten you twice. In approximately thirty seconds, you are going to tell me exactly what you were going to say about whatever the heck is going on with the dorkwad, and why the heck it would concern me! Oh, and that whole thing you just did with the that and the this and the me and him....yeah, we're gonna talk about that too! Because whatever this is, and that is, there is no me, and no him! So talk!"

I raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what the heck she was babbling about and why she was attacking Carly.

"Must you always be so belligerent?" I said sternly.

Sam turned around.

That's when it hit me again.

Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her _everything..._

It was all I could do to not melt into a puddle of dorkwad right there.

She was staring at me in shock, as was Carly behind her. I was confused by that...had they not been expecting me to show up or something?

Sam seemed to get a hold of herself and she crossed her arms cantankerously. "Must you always use weird, big words to make yourself feel more important?" she retorted. I raised an eyebrow. Her face was flushed and she seemed super uncomfortable....like me...

Swallowing and trying to keep myself from falling into another fantasy, I kept my eyes straight ahead and began walking towards Carly. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Sam tense up, her face going redder than before, but I concentrated on Carly. Carlycarlycarly. Must reach Carly. Must not fall into fantasy. Must resist fantasy. Must not think about Sam. Must not think about Sam's eyes. Must not think about Sam's hair. Must not think about Sam!

Finally, I reached Carly, who was staring at me with a questioning, surprised look on her face.

I heard Sam turn around, but kept my attention solely on Carly, not willing to face the consequences of what would happen if I turned to look at Sam.

I don't think I can fight it anymore; I think I'm just going to have to accept the fact that I'm in love with Sahaaaa......

I'm in love with Sahamahama.....

I'm in love with Sa....

Sa.....

Sa....m......

I'm in love with Sam!

Excuse me; I have to go wash my brain.

**Sorry, no humorous movie reference this time, I couldn't think of one. **

**Not one of my better chapters, but I felt bad about the long wait I put you guys through and I rushed to post it. **

**Okay, I hope that wasn't as painful to read as it was to write. I think some of those fantasies made my eyes bleed. Yeesh. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will most likely be in Carly's POV, and hopefully will be up in a short amount of time. **

**Review! Tell me what you thought of the inner, naughty thoughts of Fredward Benson! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


End file.
